Passé, Présent, Futur?
by lyzabeth
Summary: O-S Hermione/Drago.POV Voledmort. Fic issue d'un défit avec une fin tragique. Hermione et Drago ont une aventure, Mais Hermione est une Aurore et Drago un mangemort en mission. Hermione est la mission...


Cette fiction est un One Shot sur le couple Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy au point de vue de Voldemort. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'use effrontément de l'univers de JK Rowling, puisse t-elle m'en pardonner. Ensuite cette fic à pour origine un défi lancé par ma sadique de meilleure amie sur le géniallissime forum nommé Attraction (le lien dans mon profil, n'hésitez pas à passer y faire un tour, on ne mord pas et il faite bientôt ses deux ans. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes que vous trouverez, je ne les ai peut être pas vues, faites moi signe si elles sont évidentes. Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire ce petit monologue ridicule. Bonne lecture,

Lyzabeth.

_**Passé, présent… Futur ?**_

Le feu craque derrière moi. Projetant sa lumière lugubre sur les quelques mètres de pierre grise et froides, mise à nue devant l'âtre de marbre. Ici tout est délicieusement glacial et dur. Le sol de vieilles pierres rugueuses met à mal mes pauvres pantins. Cette salle est exceptionnellement grande, et seul un mur est percé d'une petite fenêtre, laissant parfois entrer la lumière tant haïs du soleil.

Je me tiens le plus éloigné possible de ce feu si incongru dans cet endroit. Je commence à m'ennuyer. Bien assis dans mon fauteuil de bois ancien. Comme tout bon monarque, mon trône est placé légèrement en hauteur, de façon à ce que je puisse voir cette pièce démesurée en son ensemble. J'inspire une bouffée d'air glacial. Glacial comme la mort. Nous nous sommes habitués à cette fraicheur que j'apprécie particulièrement. C'est un air de mort, de souffrance, de malaise. La Terreur à envahi cet endroit et lui a conféré toute sa beauté. Nous avons de la chance.

Queudver renifle pour la énième fois, tout seul dans son coin. Il suinte la peur par tous les pores de sa peau. Cet animal ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Il ne peut pas se battre correctement, et est recherché par les Aurors. La seule chose qu'il peut m'apporter c'est son lien avec Potter. Oui, c'est étrange, mais depuis que Potter l'a sauvé, une sorte de lien c'est créé entre eux. Et je sais qu'un jour, Queudver ne résistera plus, et cherchera à rejoindre Potter, alors, je le suivrai. Car ce lien ne se cassera pas avant que Queudver est payé sa dette. Il ne fera que se renforcer.

Pourtant, sa présence m'énerve. Je ne supporte pas d'être entouré. Seule une compagnie parvient à me calmer. Mais ce n'est pas la sienne. D'un négligeable geste de la baguette, Queudver s'envole et se fracasse contre un mur dans un agréable son de craquement d'os. Il retombe sur le sol et ne bouge plus. Il s'est sûrement évanoui. L'ingrat. Il me prive du spectacle de ses lamentations et cris de souffrance.

Las, je lance un sort pour soigner ses blessures. Même s'il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, un pantin cassé vaut encore moins qu'un pantin raté. Pourtant, je ne le réveille pas. Son inconscience me laissera un peu de calme. J'ai bientôt un rendez vous, il me faudra être le plus calme possible pour supporter la dégénérescence scandaleuse de mes serviteurs.

Un doux sifflement parvient à mes oreilles et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle est là. Enfin. Elle s'enroule autour de ma jambe, comme à son habitude. Une fois sur mes genoux, elle continue son ascension jusqu'à s'enrouler autours de mon poigner et de poser sa magnifique tête sur ma main, pour que je puisse ancrer mes yeux dans les siens.

Ma Nagini. Aussi vile et traîtresse que moi. Le mal incarné. Nagini. Ma fille bien aimée. Ma plus dévouée compagne. Ma Nagini. Mon espionne parmi mes espions. J'ai toute confiance en elle. Elle ne me trahira jamais. Nous sommes congénères. Elle me comprend mieux que quiconque et est entièrement dévouée à ma cause. Elle ne me laissera pas mourir comme tous ces autres idiots. Nagini est ma princesse ici. Elle à pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur mes pantins. Elle n'a qu'un maître. Moi.

Doucement, je lui caresse d'un doigt le sommet de sa tête. Elle adore ça. Ses yeux d'un noir luisant se ferment pour apprécier le geste. Le temps passe. Une certaine sérénité s'empare de moi, et je me mets à penser à mes prochaines victimes. Les tuerais-je ? Oui, certainement, reste à savoir comment…

La porte haute et lourde en bois sombre s'ouvre brusquement, nous tirant, Nagini et moi, de notre paix. Je ne peux m'empêche de rire quand elle montre son exaspération d'un sifflement menaçant. Une forme sombre se jette à genoux aux pieds de mon trône. J'aime voir ces choses si faible, si peureuse, si fragile, en face de moi. Ma voix siffle :

-Tu déranges Nagini.

La forme frémis. Elle sait ce qu'elle encourt :

-Que la Princesse me pardonne, je ne voulais pour rien au monde faire attendre le Maître.

Nagini siffle. Puis redescend de mon bras pour se lover devant l'âtre. Guettant la scène, guettant la moindre erreur de mon serviteur. Moi, je sens un mélange d'admiration et de haine envers mon esclave. Je sais que les Malefoy ont du culot, mais ce petit m'étonnera toujours. Qu'il me réponde ainsi me dérange. Mais j'ai autre chose de prévue avec lui. Et puis ce jeune Malefoy est une bonne graine, a l'inverse de l'autre larve toujours évanouie. Il nous a rejoints à la fin de sa scolarité, plein de promesses. Il n'a pas peur de tuer, s'en réjouit même, se pli à toute les tortures que je veux qu'il effectue. Il peu arracher n'importe quelles informations. C'est un atout qu'il ne faut pas gâcher. Ce jeune Drago Malefoy est une perle, une perle noire que, parfois, j'ai envie d'écraser, tant sa beauté et son vice me rende envieux. Malefoy est définitivement mauvais. Il le sait, et en profite :

-Où en est ta mission ?

-Maître, je vous ai amené la cible comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Sa voix se casse sur ses derniers mots. Malefoy aurait-il des faiblesses finalement ?

-Va me la chercher.

Malefoy se relève, d'un pas hautain, il va jusqu'à la porte. Il sort quelques secondes, puis revient.

Il force la cible à avancer à côté de lui. Il la tient fortement par les cheveux. Elle claudique, tentant de suivre le rythme rapide de Malefoy fils. Je vois sa face. Qu'elle est laide. Ses cheveux frisés et crépu encadrent son visage un peu trop anguleux pour une femme. Ses joues sales sont striées de larmes. Un bâillon noir fend son visage d'une grimace infâme. Elle n'est plus rien, et elle le sait. La douleur de la trahison est encore visible sur son visage. Malefoy à fait du bon boulot. Une fois arrivé au pied du trône, Malefoy jette se victime à mes pieds, avant de s'agenouiller lui-même. Un plaisir sadique s'empare de moi, j'ai hâte de savoir comment il s'y est prit.

Alors, d'un mouvement de baguette, je relève la tête de Malefoy. Une fois que mon regard se fixe dans le sien, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il sait. Et comme tout homme il déteste ça. Et ma voix, siffle, claque dans l'air étrangement silencieux :

-Légilimens.

J'ai réussi à développer ma légimencie au point de pouvoir ressentir ce qu'a ressenti la personne visée. Tel un serpent, mon esprit s'infiltre dans celui de Malefoy. Le problème, c'est que Malefoy est fort. Il me bombarde de son passé, images mentales dont je me fiche. Son enfance passée dans l'éducation de la haine. Sa scolarité à Pourdlard. La haine envers les autres élèves, particulièrement envers Potter, Weasley et Granger. Tous trois pour des raisons différentes. Potter pour l'avoir rejeté en début de scolarité (un Malefoy à la rancune tenace), Weasley, vieille guerre de famille, et aussi, un peu d'envie. Granger, pour son ascendance et son intelligence qui rivalisait avec celle de ce cher blond.

Malgré tout cela, Malefoy n'arrive pas à me repousser. Et je sens en lui la colère d'être si faible, la honte d'être ainsi mis à nu. C'est comme ça, l'Homme haïs que l'on viole ses pensées les plus secrètes. Que l'on entre dans son esprit, chose qu'il croit le mieux protégé.

Je parviens enfin à avoir le début de la mission. Je renforce ma prise sur son esprit, me confortant d'être aux premières loges d'un spectacle qui, je le pressens, sera des plus délectable. A présent, je suis Malefoy.

Je suis allongé sur le sol mouillé. Dans une vieille rue sale, aux pierres inégales. Une poubelle éventrée offre une gamelle délicieuse aux chats de gouttières, et répands son odeur putride d'aliments en décomposition. J'ai la nausée. Mais je suis patient. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Ma jambe entaillé profondément et peut être cassée, me lance atrocement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Une série de « pop » retenti autours de moi. Ils sont là. Je bride un sourire victorieux et redouble de gémissement. Autours de moi, les baguettes se baissent et je sens les regards interrogateurs de mes visiteurs.

Un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes me coupent la respiration et me retourne, je suis sur le dos, la respiration sifflante, je ne rigole plus, j'ai mal. Je suis allongé à même le sol dur, les bras et jambes écartés. Je sais que mon visage est dans un sale état, c'est fait exprès. Je sens aussi que ma jambe fait un angle étrange. Une voix rendue perçante par le stresse agresse mes oreilles :

-Harry !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu vois pas qu'il est blessé ?

-Et alors ? Ce n'est que Malefoy.

-Harry ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

Je sens aussitôt que la personne se baisse prés de moi, je laisse échapper un gémissement. Elle se penche sur moi, son oreille prés de ma bouche. Son parfum envahi mes sens, mélange de rose et chèvrefeuille. Elle palpe ensuite mon torse, à la recherche éventuelle de côtes cassées. Je gémis de temps en temps quand ses mains passent sur un bleu :

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie son état, Harry.

-Tu l'aide ?

-Harry, t'es vraiment trop crétin parfois ! Il est blessé !

-Et alors ?

Hermione laisse échapper un soupir las. Elle attrape mon poignet et je sens le froids intense de la technique de transplanage. Nous atterrissons brusquement sur un sol tout aussi dur que celui de la ruelle, mais il ne fait plus froid. Je sens deux bras me soulever puis m'allonger sur un lit inconfortable. Là encore, on me tâte pour relever l'étendue de mes blessures. Une série de sort plus tard, toute douleur à disparut. On me relève la tête pour me forcer à boire une potion au goût infecte, je me laisse faire. Et après quelques secondes, mon esprit s'éteint, emporté par le sommeil.

Quand je me réveil, Granger est prêt de moi. Quand elle remarque que je suis réveillé, elle commence immédiatement à me bombarder de questions sur Voldemort, les mangemorts et toutes ces choses si importantes pour eux. Je réponds le plus vaguement possible, feintant la fatigue. Elle fait mine d'être satisfaite, et avec tout le dégoût que je peux lui aspirer, elle me soigne superficiellement et me laisse seul, la porte est fermée à clef, naturellement. Granger est peut être mon ennemie, mais elle a un esprit droit et un trop grand cœur, c'est elle ma mission.

Pendant une semaine, mon état s'améliore, et tous les jours, Granger me pose des questions, me soigne, puis me laisse seul.

Nos échanges sont froids, parsemés de piques amères. Nous nous haïssons. Cependant, je ne peux faire échouer la mission. Mon orgueil ne le permet pas.

Aussi, plus le temps avance, plus mes piques se font espacées, plus douce, plus je déballe mon histoire. Une histoire triste. Mais pas trop vite, il faut du temps. Et je suis toujours prisonnier de cette chambre, plus que miteuse. Granger et moins brute, plus douce aussi, même si je sens dans ses yeux un reste de haine. Ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas son cœur, il faut que j'aie son corps, le reste viendra après.

Malgré tous mes efforts, Granger ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Mais au fur et à mesure, les interrogatoires sont devenus des conversations plaisantes teintées d'intérêt et de moqueries douteuses bien cachées. Presque personnes n'auraient pus les remarquer, nous maniions le sarcasme avec une aisance stupéfiante. Et peu à peu, une relation ambiguë est née. J'atteignais le sommet de ma mission. Nous ne pouvons plus nous quitter l'un de l'autre. Les lettres ont commencé à pointer le bout de leurs nez. Enfin lettres, il s'agissait plus de mots doux. Enfin, plus ou moins doux. Je me souviens parfaitement du premier que je lui ai envoyé.

« _Granger,_

_J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine discussion. J'espère que le ministère permettra à ses fidèles Aurors de rentrer plutôt. Rester seul avec ses abrutis de l'Ordre est d'un ennuie. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas comme toi ? _

_Dans l'espoir de te revoir bientôt,_

_Drago_ »

Il n'était pas réaliste, je sais, mais je savais qu'il pourrait toucher le cœur de Granger, et bizarrement, je voulais vraiment le toucher, je crois que je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

Suite à cela, nous avons passé plusieurs nuits ensemble. Nos étreintes brutales, nos corps se frôlant dans la sensualité la plus jouissive. Ma peau contre la sienne, brûlante de désir et de haine contenue.

Nous nous haïssions toujours oui, mais désormais, nous ne pouvions envisager une séparation. Enfin, surtout elle, je pense, parce que malgré ses menaces, elle revenait, toujours, et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Parce que les moments doux étaient présent, mais nos colère, les mots de rage et de dégoûts l'étaient encore plus. Nos disputes étaient effrayantes, mais personne ne c'est jamais rendu compte de notre aventure, j'ai pris soin de le cacher et elle aussi.

Et ce cinéma a duré deux mois. Deux mois de luxure où je ne voulais que sentir l'odeur de sa peau, voir ses yeux emplis du plaisir que je lui donnais, profiter de son souffle haletant, de ses lèvres pulpeuses si tentantes. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à freiner les excès de colère qu'elle me procurait. Et j'avais envie de lui casser son jolie visage, pour qu'elle baisse ses yeux emplit de fureur. Je serrais les poings, incapable de refouler la boule brûlante que la colère créait dans mon ventre, qui nouait ma gorge, me piquait les yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons tenu ces deux mois. Ils étaient magnifiquement horribles. Douloureusement heureux. Vivants.

Et pis un soir il à fallut que je termine la mission. Granger ne m'avait livré aucun secret. La technique du charme avait échoué. Il me fallait la remettre au Lord. Le cœur serré, je l'ai piégée. Si facilement. Après une de nos chaudes nuit, pendant qu'elle dormait. J'ai eu honte de moi, juste à cet instant. Mais j'ai rejeté ce sentiment loin de moi. La mission avant tout. Parce que je suis un mangemort, et j'aime ça.

Je me retire difficilement de l'esprit de Malefoy. Ses émotions sont fortes, il l'aime vraiment, à sa manière. C'est plus qu'une aventure, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe me donne envie de vomir. Comment peut-elle déclencher pareille rancœur, pareille désir chez un homme. Car même maintenant, je sais que Malefoy se bat contre lui pour se retenir de toucher la peau douce de cette Aurore. De notre ennemie. Comme c'est amusant de voir Malefoy tomber dans son propre piège. Un rire sadique étire mes fines lèves, cette soirée ne sera pas une perte de temps.

Pour la deuxième fois, je m'immisce dans un esprit. Celui de Granger. Cette fois, je ne cherche pas la douceur, malgré sa résistance, plutôt impressionnante, j'attrape ses souvenirs avec forces. Je commence d'abord par les renseignements de l'Ordre. C'est barbant, mais nécessaire. Une fois cette recherche effectuée et terminée, je m'occupe de ses souvenirs avec Malefoy.

Salazar, cette fille était vraiment accro à mon fidèle. Je crois que c'était de l'amour. Mal exprimé. Mais de l'amour tout de même. Il hantait chacune de ses pensées. A tel point que chacune de ses paroles étaient autant de coup de poignard car elles étaient souvent trop froides, trop dures. Des mots de Malefoy, ce n'est pourtant pas étonnant. Salazar, que ça trahison l'a blessée. Oh, pauvre petite idiote. Heureusement, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Juste avant de couper la transmission, un souvenir étrange attire mon attention, intégrant les sensations de la jeune femme, je me fonds dans son souvenir, je suis elle.

Je rigole. Je m'attire le regard noir de Malefoy, mais qu'importe, je rigole. Je réintègre le lit que nous partageons pour un moment trop court. Je me pelotonne contre son torse si chaud, où je me sens à ma place. J'appuie sur la touche « play » de la télécommande, pour regarder la suite du dessin animé que je lui fais découvrir :

« -Dragon, y'a pas d'lézards, nous ne parlons pas la même langue »

Alors que je ne peux m'empêcher un gloussement, Malefoy, trop absorbé par l'image, ne bronche pas. Il à tenu à ce que je lui montre Mulan, quand, au détour d'une conversation qu'il à surpris entre Harry et moi, il n'a pas compris pourquoi nous rigolions en sortant des phrases dépourvues de sens pour lui. Pourtant, je ne regarde pas les images, je les connais par cœur, en étant fan, il y a de cela quelque années. Je suis bien trop occupée à mémoriser son odeur, les battements réguliers de son cœur, la chaleur qu'il me procure. Je ferme les yeux, savoure le contact de nos peaux nues. Je m'endors.

J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Je mets fin au sort et m'extirpe de l'esprit de Granger. Je siffle à Nagini de tenir Malefoy. Il ne va pas aimer le spectacle.

Je descends de mon trône pour m'accroupir face à Granger. Avec plaisir je vois ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur. Elle sait. Sans un geste, ses yeux se révulsent, son cri étouffé parvient à mes oreilles, elle se contorsionne sur le sol dur, sa tête le frappant durement de temps en temps. Un délice. J'entends un craquement. Elle à dû se casser un bras, ou se démettre une épaule. Son front est ouvert et l'odeur du sang emplit mes narines, déclenchant une dose d'adrénaline dans mon sang. Le sort s'amplifie. Les cris sont plus fort, plus rauque à travers le bâillon, ses contorsions sont plus marquées, exquise chorégraphie. Malefoy se débat comme un beau diable à côté, mais il est fermement retenu par Nagini. Personne n'est parvenu à lui échapper a ma Nagini. Le sort s'arrête, Granger ne bouge plus. Je lui ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Malefoy hurle pour elle alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur secoue son corps épuisé. Ils sont tellement beau tous les deux que la colère s'empare de moi. Je les haï de les voir si parfaitement assemblés. Ils ne méritent pas cette perfection, et je donnerai tout de moi pour la détruire. Le sort atteint son paroxysme, je sais que Malefoy sent la douleur qui parcoure ce corps qu'il aime tant. J'ai envie de les écraser, ces misérables cloportes, ces pions ridicules dans mon jeu puissant. Ils ne sont rien par rapport à moi. Je suis tout. Ils ne peuvent être parfaits. Et pourtant, chaque vague de jalousie me fait perdre un peu plus mes moyens. Je les haï tellement. Le sort s'achève, j'enchaîne directement avec un nouveau Doloris, le troisième. Le dernier.

Malefoy pleure, il doit prier toutes les entités qu'il connaît, il me supplie, il hurle. Il se brise. Son esprit se fissure, alors que la femme qu'il désire le plus se tord de douleur devant ses yeux. Le troisième Doloris. Son esprit n'y survivra pas. Il le sait. Il était déjà bien trop éprouvé. A la fin du sort, c'est une coquille vide que nous avons sous les yeux. Nagini le libère. Il se rue sur elle, tente de la ranimer, l'allonge sur le sol, dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il réalise, bien trop tard, qu'il l'aime. C'est tellement beau de voir un Malefoy perdre ses moyens. De le voir si faible, si perdu. C'est parfait, délectable.

Alors qu'il pleure sur ce qu'il vient de perdre, je sens toute colère me quitter, pour aider mon fidèle, j'avance vers le corps, juste derrière lui, et par-dessus son épaule, je chuchote, presque tendrement :

-Avada Kedavra.

Le rayon vert touche Granger et je la libère de son corps devenu un poids mort. Je laisse un petit rire sortir de ma gorge, alors Malefoy sert le corps de la défunte une dernière fois. Je ne cherche même pas à le réconforter. Sa haine sera un bon moteur pour notre cause. Nagini et moi sortons de la pièce, ce qui s'y déroule n'est plus de mon ressort. J'ai détruit cette perfection qui me narguait, m'affrontait, me défiait. C'est le plus important.


End file.
